1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention described herein pertain to the field of coaxial cables. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, one or more embodiments of the invention enable a coaxial connector nut rotation aid that improves manual rotation of a threaded nut found on the end of a coaxial cable connector end, i.e., the threaded nut, to securely attach or detach a coaxial connector to/from a coaxial cable port or device without requiring the use of a wrench for example.
2. Description of the Related Art
Coaxial cable is a type of electric cable comprising an inner conductor surrounded by an insulator layer, such as a dielectric insulator, the insulator layer surrounded by a shield, such as a metallic shield or braided shield for example. The shield is surrounded by an insulating jacket, for example, a plastic jacket. The term coaxial derives from the inner conductor and shield occupying the same geometric axis. Coaxial cables are used for transmission of radio frequency signals, among others. The signal preferably exists between the inner conductor and shield, i.e., outer conductor, protecting the signal from external interference.
Coaxial cables are used for, among other things, electronically connecting high frequency electronic components. For example, a coaxial cable may be used to connect a signal source to a destination device. Device with coaxial cable connection ports may sometimes act as both a signal source and destination. Signal source devices may include, for example, an antenna, cable set-top box, DVD player, video camera, high fidelity stereo, computer or a game controller. Signal destination devices may include, for example, a television set, cable modem or computer. As used herein, the term “device” or “device port” may refer to a source or destination device or both, as will be apparent from the context when a distinction is necessary.
Physical size, frequency performance, attenuation, power handling capabilities, flexibility and cost of a coaxial cable are governed by its design, which may vary significantly for different applications. The inner conductor may be solid or stranded. To achieve better high-frequency performance, the inner conductor may be silver-plated or copper-plated iron wire. The insulator surrounding the inner conductor may be solid plastic, a foam plastic, or may be air with spacers supporting the inner wire. The choice of dielectric determines some of the electrical properties of the cable. A common choice is solid polyethylene (PE) insulator. Lower-loss cables may use a polyethylene foam insulator or solid TEFLON® (PTFE). Some coaxial cables use air (or some other gas) as an insulator; others may have spacers to keep the inner conductor from touching the shield.
Cable shield material may also vary. Conventional coaxial cable has braided wire forming the shield. This allows the cable to be flexible, but it also means there are gaps in the shield layer. In this configuration, the inner dimension of the shield may vary slightly because braided wire may not lie flat. Braided wire is often copper, but may also be silver-plated. For better shield performance, some cables have a double-layer shield. The shield may be two braids, or modernly a thin foil shield covered by a wire braid may be used. Some coaxial cables may include additional shield layers.
The coaxial cable insulating jacket may be made from a variety of materials. PVC is common, but some applications may require fire-resistant materials. Outdoor applications may require the insulating jacket to resist ultraviolet light and/or oxidation. For internal chassis connections, the insulating jacket may be optional. Recently, micro-miniature coaxial cables have been used in mobile phones.
Coaxial cables are usually terminated with Radio Frequency (RF) type connectors for attaching the cable to a device. Some RF connectors are gold or rhodium plated, while others use silver, or nickel or tin plating. Mechanically, RF connectors provide a fastening mechanism (thread, bayonet, braces, or push pull are common) and springs to ensure a low Ohmic electric contact between the cable and the connection port on the target device. Threaded connectors, such as Type-F connectors, typically comprise a nut used to draw the connector into a secure attachment to the connection port of the device. Typically, the cable is inserted into the connector, then the nut is rotated until the connector is well seated in the device port, and the nut holds the cable firmly attached even if the device is moved. A firm seating of the connector to the port is required to prevent signal loss, decrease noise and in the case of outdoor applications to prevent water and other corrosives from invading the cable.
While coaxial cable connector nuts may be rotated by hand, using a tightening tool, such as a wrench or pliers, to tighten the nut is preferred to obtain the desired tight seal. Standard coaxial cables require a wrench to be utilized to rotate the threaded end extent, or nut, of the coaxial cable to securely attach the coaxial connector on, or detach off of, a coaxial cable port, for example on a cable set top box or DVD player. Hand tightening is generally not sufficient to insure that a secure, tight connection is achieved between the coaxial connector and the coaxial cable port. The result of an insecure connection is generally increased noise and/or signal loss. It is difficult and potentially dangerous to use a wrench tightening tool in hard to reach areas and or on components very close to near electric sources such as outlets.
Various tools exist to facilitate proper tightening of coaxial cable connector nuts. For example, a tight plastic tube fitting that extends over the nut of the coaxial connector to facilitate hand tightening is known. Known solutions generally provide a torque aid that fixedly engages the nut and requires one torque aid for each coaxial connector.
Other apparatus, such as torque wrenches, are known that overlay the coaxial connector nut, either from the conductor side or port side, thereby trapping a torque wrench, or fixedly attached between the nut and the collar of the coaxial connector, again fixedly attaching the torque wrench to the coaxial connector. Some known solutions require a torque wrench to be removed from the coaxial connector by breaking fins off the outside of the torque wrench. These types of connectors may be dangerous if the small circular wrench itself or fins detached from the wrench are later swallowed by a child or pet, for example.
Yet another apparatus, called a wrench sleeve, is known. Often made of soft rubber or plastic, a wrench sleeve is used on threaded plumbing connectors such as those found on a garden hose. The wrench sleeve slides up to cover the nut of the threaded connector, providing a large surface area to allow a more comfortable and secure grip of nut of when unscrewing the connector. Apparatus such as the torque wrench and wrench sleeve are proximal to and directly attached the each threaded connector.
For at least the limitations described herein, there is a need for an improved coaxial cable nut rotation aid to facilitate attachment and detachment of coaxial cable connector nuts.